


Tension

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Major Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl wants his team to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content:** gen, implied a major argument/disagreement  
>  **Fandom/Continuity:** Transformers G1, Dysfunction AU  
>  **Prompt:** Tension  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** Set shortly after B.O.T., and after [Disassembled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306874).

Brawl kneaded his hands and shifted on the chair. He’d been so sure that it was a great idea to bring Vortex and Swindle closer again.

He wasn’t so sure any more.

Vortex and Swindle just sat there. At the same table. But they didn’t talk to each other at all.

The ‘copter played with a laser scalpel, and glanced up at Swindle now and then.

Brawl knew the businessmech tried to ignore it while he typed on his datapad – probably calculating business things the tank didn’t understand.

It was hard to stay seated.

The threatening hum of the glowing blade was the only noise in the quiet room. Even Brawl tried not to make a sound, afraid that either Vortex or Swindle would yell at him, or each other.

The uncomfortable silence wasn’t much better.

Brawl’s gun muzzle twitched from the tension in his frame, and he tried to gather the courage to just leave these two alone.

But Onslaught would be angry if Vortex attacked Swindle the moment Brawl left.

The thud of heavy footsteps made Brawl relax a little, and he smiled in relief when Blast Off entered the rec-room and broke the weird dense atmosphere.

“Who put the slagging coolant into storage room #4?” Blast Off growled like he’d done so many times before the war when he’d been head of logistics.

The shuttle was angry, and completely ignorant of the tension in the room. 

Swindle shrugged, and Vortex’ rotors began quivering, and Brawl smiled. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
